1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collecting data for model building and more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for retrieving keyword descriptions of data fields in large databases.
2. Description of Related Art
The widespread availability of the World Wide Web and Internet services have created a unique opportunity to discover a wide array of information about almost every subject. The Internet is the most up-to-date and complete description of the world. If there is something happening, or you are interested in finding a specific piece of information, more and more people are turning intuitively to the Internet. However, information found in the Internet is usually in an unstructured format, making it difficult to utilize the data on a large-scale format. What is needed is a method and system to harness this powerful tool and use it to provide relevant business information. The present invention provides such a method and system.